


Softly, Strongly

by LeeBarnett



Series: One-shots and drabbles [6]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Human AU, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeBarnett/pseuds/LeeBarnett
Summary: 15. a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss





	Softly, Strongly

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble from my tumblr! Originally posted [here!](https://unexistinator.tumblr.com/post/167463029196/panda-shrine-15)

It just slips out. 

Miggs tilts his head back against Peter’s shoulder, prompting him to turn and press a kiss to Miggs’ forehead, never taking his eyes off the television playing the newest Space Adventure straight-to-TV movie. Miggs pokes Peter in the side a couple times, shifting his weight around and generally being a nuisance before Peter sighs like Miggs is being a giant brat. (He is, but he doesn’t care). 

Peter turns to cup Miggs’ jaw and pull him into a proper kiss, lips curled into an amused smile all the same. It’s gentle and soft, lingering in a way that assures Miggs that Peter still finds him more interesting than the television, even when he’s being an asshole. 

And it just…slips out. 

“I love you.” 

Miggs’ breath hitches to a stop when Peter stills at the whispered confession, and then it catches in his chest when Peter immediately presses forward in a stronger kiss, fingers sliding into Miggs’ hair as their mouths move together. 

When they break apart, Peter is grinning and curling a couple fingers into his palm in a slang sign to press it against Miggs’ chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> comments are love, comments are life
> 
> lmk if i missed any mistakes or [brackets]!


End file.
